


Day One Hundred One || Don't Waste Your Time

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [101]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: When Hinata is advised that Sasuke isn't someone worth her time or attention, she decides to let him prove his own impression.





	Day One Hundred One || Don't Waste Your Time

Everything she does is put under a lens of scrutiny. That’s what happens when your father is a notorious politician. Hinata (and her sister Hanabi) have little to nothing to do with Hiashi’s career, but you’d never guess it based on how often their faces appear below his headlines. Since she was young, Hinata’s dealt with people already knowing her name when, to her, they’re still strangers. Public school was hell, and so Hiashi invested in a private institution.

If anything, it almost seemed to get worse.

The kids there were all of similar roots: money. Didn’t matter where it came from. Their parents had it, and spent it on private schooling. Sure, Hinata’s family had money...but she’d never been the sort of kid that seemed to revel in it.

Not like some of them did.

Her differing nature makes the transition difficult, and even now, in her senior year, she’s the class outcast. It doesn’t matter she’s been dragged into modeling by her father’s typical cast of characters. Hinata still shys from the lifestyle her father seems so desperate to mold her into.

But she’s not the only one.

Despite having her license, her father still sends a car for her every day after school. As soon as volleyball practice is over, she’s ushered out into the vehicle and driven straight home.

But today, a nearby accident means traffic is bottlenecked, and Hinata’s left to wait in the parking lot. Leaned against a column, she stares out without seeing, mentally going over her schedule for the week. There’s almost nothing about it she likes.

You know it’s going to be a bad one when the thing you look forward to most is visiting your mother’s grave.

Hinata’s shaken from her thoughts, however, as someone brushes past her. “ Oh -!”

Taking another few steps and turning to see who he’s run into, a young man she vaguely recognizes as a yearmate looks her up and down. “Sorry.”

She blinks. “That, uh...that’s okay. I wasn’t...paying attention.” Her shoulder had been sticking out past the corner, after all.

But, then again, there’s several feet between this pillar and the other he could have walked through…

Giving him an appraising look of her own, she notices the helmet tucked under an arm. “...do you...ride a bike?”

After a beat, he gives a scoffing laugh. “ _ Motor _ bike, yeah.”

Lips purse. “That’s what I m-meant.”

“Right...sorry.”

Expression a bit suspicious, she asks, “Is that...allowed?”

“I’ve got my license, and I pay my lot fee. So...yeah. Guess it is.”

Hinata can’t help a small snort of her own.

“...what?”

“Nothing, it just…” A hand gestures to him. “...it suits you.”

“Kind of a big assumption to make about someone you don’t know, isn’t it?”

“I mean in an...aesthetic kind of way. That’s all.”

“Yeah? Let me guess: you’re the kind that gets a limo ride home after school every day?”

Her cheeks flare pink. “It’s not a  _ l-limo _ -!”

“What? It fits your  _ aesthetic _ ,” he retorts, smirking. “Cuz you’re that model chick, right? Hyūga, somethin’...?”

“Hinata.”

“Sasuke. Uchiha.”

But before the pair can speak much more, the infamous car finally pulls into the lot. Glancing to it, she sighs...something caught out of the corner of Sasuke’s eye.

Stopping just beyond the exit of the school, the driver steps out. “Apologies, Hinata - there was -”

“An accident, I know - I saw it on my phone,” she replies, tone defeated. “It’s fine…”

“Well, should we get going? Your father is surely waiting.”

“Well, I  _ was _ having a conversation,” Hinata mumbles under her breath.

Sadly, her words are caught, and he gives her companion a glance. Eyes quickly narrow. “Not to worry, Hinata - don’t waste your time on someone like him.”

“...excuse me?”

“Let’s just say a decent reputation isn’t a requirement to study here,” the driver sniffs. “Now, please: we need to get you home.

Expression appalled, she stares at him. “...a-apologize! Right now!”

“Don’t worry about it,” Sasuke cuts in, taking a few slow steps backward. “I’m used to it. It’s all part of the  _ aesthetic _ .” With that, he gives a mock bow before putting on his helmet and going to mount his bike.

“My point precisely, Hinata,” her driver mutters, eyeing him with open disgust as the bike revs. “Money can buy many things...but manners are  _ not _ one of them.”

“He was being perfectly polite until  _ you _ insulted him!”

“Let me give you this warning once, Hinata: the Uchiha are a reputable family. Fugaku is our police chief, his wife a philanthropist, and his elder son a model citizen. But there’s a rotten apple in every bunch, and Sasuke is the Uchiha’s.”

So mad she could boil water with a glance, Hinata strides past him. “Take me home. And we are  _ n-not _ talking about this any further.”

“...as you wish.”

The whole ride, Hinata fumes in the rear seat. Sure, she’s never spoken to Sasuke before today. She really doesn’t  _ know _ him. Maybe he was a little teasing and sarcastic, but otherwise he just...talked to her.

When does anyone just  _ talk _ to her? Like she’s a normal person?

Sure, he poked fun at her, but...no one does that. Not like he did. Either they refuse to due to her reputation...or they do so, but...maliciously.

He was just being playful. No harm intended, if she read him right. In those few minutes of conversation, she’d gotten more real human interaction than she’s had all year.

So hearing him being torn down just...infuriates her!

Sadly, there’s a press dinner to attend to tonight. Going straight to her room, Hinata readies before soon being ushered back into a car. Like a string-drawn puppet, she smiles at the right people, waves when necessary, and gives the same cookie-cutter responses to any question she gets, as always.

But her mind’s not at the dinner. It’s still thinking about Sasuke. About how to apologize to him for her driver’s comments. Maybe get to talk to him some more. More than anything, she hopes he realizes that’s not what  _ she _ thought.

Come the end of practice the next afternoon, she doesn’t wait outside as per usual - this time, she lingers in the hallway, trying to catch a glimpse of him. It takes several minutes, but eventually he shows up.

“Sasuke!”

Startling slightly, there’s a blink before he snorts. “Back for more?”

“I...I wanted to apologize. For yesterday.”

A dark brow perks. “Far as I recall, you weren’t the one slinging insults.”

“I...no, I wasn’t - but -!”

“Then don’t worry about it. I heard you counter him. It’s fine.”

“It’s  _ not _ fine! People...people shouldn’t talk about you like that!”

Sasuke gives her a disbelieving look. “And what would you know about it?”

“Nothing, but that doesn’t mean I just believe what I hear. You were p-perfectly polite yesterday. So that’s  _ my _ impression. I’ll take your actions over someone else’s words any day.”

For a moment, he looks her over, brow furrowed and clearly thinking. “Independent thought. A luxury nowadays, around here,” Sasuke mutters. “Knew there was a reason I ran into you.”

“...so -?”

“Still need a ride home?”

Hinata blinks...and then her eyes go wide. “...you want me to ride on your bike?”

“Sure. Unless models aren’t allowed to do that?” 

She opens her mouth to speak, pauses...then asks, “Do you have another helmet?”

“I keep a spare strapped to my bike, yeah. But we better hustle before your other ride gets here, right?”

Something flutters in Hinata’s stomach. She dares to call it excitement. When was the last time she did something like this? Something in direct contrast to her expectations, her schedule? “...right!”

They run to the doors, throwing them open and making a beeline to Sasuke’s bike. At the entrance, the car begins to turn.

“Here, put this on!”

“I dunno -?”

“Here -” With a quick plop, Sasuke settles it over her head, buckling it in place before tending to his own. “Now, you hold onto me, and you  _ don’t let go _ \- got it?”

“G-got it.”

Sitting first, he scoots forward to let her on once the motor purrs. Kicking it into gear, he directs the front wheel toward the exit.

Getting out of the car, it takes her driver doing a double take to realize what he sees out of the corner of his eye. “Hinata -?”

“Sorry dude, she’s got some time to waste!” Sasuke calls as they glide past, and Hinata even gives a wave. “Hey, I said hold on! Both hands, Hyūga!”

“S-sorry!”

With that, they bank out of the parking lot, at first restricted by school zone speed limits. In her pocket, Hinata feels her phone vibrate furiously.

There’s going to be hell to pay later. But right now? She couldn’t care less.

“Hey! Can we go on the freeway? J-just for a bit?”

“Getting a thrill for it already, huh? Yeah, I can do that. Then I better get you home so you can get your ass chewed out.”

“It’ll be worth it!”

They follow several streets through the suburbs before heading out toward the major roads. Taking an on-ramp, Sasuke revs the engine, and they fly up onto the concrete of the six-lane.

A bit regretful for the helmet that restricts her hair, Hinata nevertheless lets her head go back, feeling the rush of the air at sixty miles an hour. Laughter bubbles up her throat.

She can’t remember the last time she had this much fun…!

But eventually he takes an exit, curving back around toward the house she instructs him to. Pulling up to the curb, he keeps the bike idling as she stumbles off, still giggling and trying to take her helmet off.

“You’ve got a buckle to unclasp, Hyūga.”

Her hair’s a mess once it’s removed, a giddiness bright in her eyes. “That...was amazing!”

Sasuke can’t help a grin. “Gonna be worth getting grounded?”

“Yes!”

“So, same time same place tomorrow?”

“Yes! Yes, yes!”

Clearly amused, he offers, “Well, you better get in and start working on that alibi. If it helps, I’ve been riding this bike for two years. Never had an accident. I’m very responsible. Tell your dad your chauffeur was late yesterday, so you hired a new one.”

“Honestly, I just might.” Softening a bit from her excitement, Hinata then offers, “...thank you, Sasuke.”

“Nah. Thank  _ you _ .”

Before she can ask what he means, he revs the engine and takes back off. Hinata waves though he can’t see it before turning to go in.

In the door, however, stands her father.

...well, crap.

“...Hinata.”

“Father.”

“Mind telling me why I have several angry messages from your driver? And why, rather than in your appointed car, you arrived home today on a  _ motorcycle _ …?”

For a moment she’s quiet, weighing her options. “...because I wanted to ride home with Sasuke.”

“Sasuke…? Uchiha?”

“Yes. The...the police chief’s son.”

“Hm…” Hiashi then takes a turn to go silent. “...well, at least you were wearing a helmet.”

“Of...of course. Safety first…?”

To her surprise, he gives a small snort of amusement. “...from now on, if you’re to...arrange other transport,  _ please _ do let your driver know ahead of time. I don’t pay him to drive around an empty vehicle.”

Wait, is he…? “I...y-yes, Father.”

“Now, inside. You surely have studies to attend to, and you’re fifteen minutes late.” With that, he turns around without another word and heads in.

Still in mild shock - she’s...not in trouble? - Hinata stands out a moment longer before following.

Well...that was  _ anything _ but a waste of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, this is later than usual - had a rather busy day!
> 
> Yet another spin on good-girl and bad-boy featuring dear Hinata and Sasuke. This is a trope I never get tired of with them, and it's what I immediately thought upon seeing the prompt! Probably WAY cliche, but...hey, I like cliche xD
> 
> But with that, I gotta head off for the night - I'm behind in replying to comments but I'll do that tomorrow when I've got the time! For now, though: thanks for reading!


End file.
